


Cyberfights lead to a Happy Ending

by TitaniumKitten



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ass Play, Cyberfights - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, The tiniest hints of Ambrolleigns if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumKitten/pseuds/TitaniumKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean figures he shouldn't look at "Tyler Black" in those infamous Cyberfights videos because he is trying to be a good friend. Now that Seth is continuing his "complete douchenozzle" attitude in the "New Era", he doesn't feel so bad about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyberfights lead to a Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a gif on tumblr (http://tinyurl.com/het2jyp) which if you squint right, looks like it could be Dean *ahem* having some fun with himself. I blame NerdyAdjacent for bringing said gif to my attention. If you aren't familiar with Seth's foray into Cyberfights when he was a young twink (which is basically softcore wrestling fetish videos) you are missing out! As always I don't have a beta so please excuse any mistakes. More badly written porn for all! \o/

He’s always been curious, wondering what they were like. When they still loved each other he hadn’t taken a look, because what type of friend does that to the other, right? So he had been good, for once in his life, and had just stared at Seth’s ass in the ring rather than some questionable footage on the internet. And he stared at Roman’s ass too. So it was perfectly fair. He did not idly think about it now and again while feeling his length harden in his jeans. 

He knew that some of the stuff in the ring could look a little lewd with those wet gasps of breath, heaving chests and all that. But it was just...different. Different because it specifically catered to a person in a certain...mindset. And that made it way hotter than just watching recordings of certain matches with Seth in them. Not that he got hard watching matches with Seth in them, or Roman. Because that would be wrong and Dean was a paragon of virtue. 

Then Seth betrayed them, and the hurt and anger shoved any thought of thinking about him like THAT out of the window. And he raged and cried with Roman and one night they kissed and it was wrong because if Dean didn’t deserve to have Seth, how could he deserve to have Roman. So they never talked about it again. 

But slowly the hate and the emptiness turned into a cutting disdain for Seth. The aching burn turned into annoyance. And while it didn’t feel good, it felt better. In a fucked up way he thanked Seth’s injury and subsequent absence in his life for the change. 

Roman was a comforting presence, even when he became somewhat distant and caught up in his fight with AJ. There would still be long text conversations as they fell asleep, half of them initiated by Dean. And the occasional phone call that ended before they could say three words that they had unconsciously said a thousand times.

And then Seth came back, and Dean’s hopes that he would have rehabilitated his attitude as well as his knee were dashed. He understood a little better why Seth did what he did...but he would never forgive him for how he did it. And how even now Seth kept trying to dig little glass shards into the wall Dean had built over that part of himself. 

Which is why he was on YouTube, looking up Cyberfights. He feels a little guilty for using Roman’s laptop for this, especially since it’s the first time in several months he and Roman are sharing a hotel room. But Roman’s off doing some interviews or something and won’t be back for hours, so all he has to do is clear out the web browser’s history and he’s good to go. He settles down in the office chair in the hotel room and fits his earbuds in.

Dean snorts. “Figures his finishing move would be called God’s last gift.” he mutters as the video starts up and makes a rather embarrassingly loud moan as “Tyler Black” starts making entirely unprofessional stretches in the ring while wearing ugly green trunks. The match starts and there is a moment of Seth spreading his legs wide. He can feel his dick fattening in his jeans, but he ignores it for the time being. Watching Marek Brave smack his ass into Seth’s junk has him make some combination of giggle and moan, and he adjusts himself as he continues watching. 

Marek makes a couple shameless noises and Dean finds himself echoing them. The video is so damn stupid, but his eyes are glued to the front of Seth’s trunks and he can see the occasional jiggle of Seth’s cock. And Seth’s ass really just should be criminal. It’s much better now with all the Crossfit, but it still looks tight as he manhandles the twink he and Marek are fighting. 

He doesn’t even realize he’s started rubbing his right hand across his hardening length, starting to roll his hips a little. He dips his hand down to cup and rub at his balls, then slides his hand back up to his cock that is starting to strain against the zipper. He’s starting to debate about taking his jeans and boxers off when a large warm hand claps on his shoulder. He jumps about five feet in the air, which rips the headphones out of the laptop and the overly dramatic moans and gasps of the video fill the room. He feels his cheeks flush bright red as he swivels the chair and looks into the amused eyes of Roman.

“I..um..I..” Dean stutters, looking thoroughly ashamed. 

Roman just stands there and Dean can’t read the look on his face. He wants to run and hide, find some way to turn back time, but all he does is sit in the desk chair like an idiot, stammering like a teenager.

Roman smiles, his eyes flicking down to Dean’s hard cock straining in his jeans, then back up to his face. 

“Cyberfights New Breed, huh? I like the one with him in the yellow trunks better.”

Dean’s mouth drops open and he’s mentally hitting himself for acting like such a dweeb. Apparently his brain is being incredibly helpful today so all he manages is a tiny squeak. Roman gives another warm easy smile and cups his hands around his face, leaning in and brushing his lips against Dean’s.

Dean gives a soft sigh, gently parting his lips and Roman takes it for the invitation it is. Their first kiss, all those years ago was filled with anger and brokenness and pain. Dean wishes this kiss could have been their first. Because all he can feel is the love, excitement and acceptance that they’ve been dancing around for way too long. The kiss deepens and Dean finds himself desperately pawing at Roman. He pulls away, embarrassed again.

“Don’t baby,” Roman coos. “I shouldn’t have, but I couldn’t help watching you a little, and well…” he gestures at himself and Dean’s mouth goes dry as he sees a nice sized bulge in Roman’s dress pants.

“It’s the first time I’ve watched one of these. You wanna...” Dean’s voice cracks and he clears his throat. “Wanna join in?”

Roman gives him a searching look. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” Dean nods.

Roman pulls up another chair and situates himself. “From the beginning, yeah? Then I wanna show you my favorite one.” 

Dean starts the video from the beginning and glances over to Roman already stroking himself, rubbing and squeezing through his pants. It makes Dean painfully hard and he continues on himself, his hands shaking. 

“Baby…” Roman murmurs, setting a calming hand over Dean’s. 

Dean gives a long low moan as Roman starts helping him rub his fat length, his hips bucking into the friction. Roman takes his hand away after a dozen strokes and unbuckles his belt, sliding his briefs and slacks over his long, muscled thighs.

“D-damn.” Dean stutters and winces again at how uncool he sounds.

“ ‘Bout time your’s came off too, don’t you think?” Roman smirks, seemingly a bit smug about the effect he is having.

Dean nods dumbly and fumbles with his belt, pushing his jeans off and his hard leaking cock gently slaps against his stomach.

“Damn you are pretty, boy.” Roman says, slowly jerking his cock and swiping the precome dribbling from the slit to lube his hand.

“You’re one to talk.” Dean hisses as he takes a hold of his, running his fingertips around the head. 

They are barely looking at the laptop anymore, simply staring at each other, watching how they like to play with themselves. The video ends and Roman gives a couple more tugs to his cock before he taps away at the keyboard a little and pulls up another video. 

“My favorite one.” He says, a touch of amusement to his voice. 

Dean soon sees why. The yellow trunks Seth is wearing seem a couple sizes too small, especially around his half hard cock. Seth seems to be taking every opportunity to thrust his hips into the air, showing it off. It makes Dean grit his teeth, the grip of his hand around his cock tightening, and he starts fucking up into his fist. 

“Holy shit, baby boy.” Roman gasps, tugging at his cock harder.

Dean is past shame at this point and cants his hips up, using his other hand to massage his balls slightly before reaching back and circling a finger around his clenching hole. 

“F-fuucck...” Roman groans as he jerks once, twice, and then comes messily over his hand and stomach.

Dean is massaging his hole with his fingers, jerking his cock raw, as Roman wobbles from his chair and pushes the chair Dean is sitting in back towards the center of the room.

“Hips up.” Roman grunts and Dean is too far gone to question so he angles himself as best he can. Roman gently pulls away Dean’s hand from his ass and..

“Holy fuck!” Dean wails as he feels a broad, warm wet tongue lap against his sensitive asshole. 

Roman has to hold Dean’s undulating hips so he can get at the prize that he’s wanted for years and he gently sucks on the outer muscle until it lets him slowly sink his tongue into the velvet channel.

Dean screams as his orgasm explodes over his hand and stomach, feeling like the best kind of release, some of the white pearly liquid makes it up onto his chest with a few drops landing in Roman’s hair.

“Fuck. Stop, stop…” Dean whines as Roman keeps kissing at his hole.

Roman relents and pushes himself away from the chair, ending up on his knees. He has a smug yet wondering look on his face that makes Dean flush.

“I...um...got jizz in your hair…” He mutters. ‘Smooth, real smooth Ambrose’ he mentally yells to himself. 

Roman stands up and comes closer, giving Dean a kiss on the top of his head, then pressing their foreheads together in the familiar loving way they’ve been doing for years. 

“Well then, seems like we both have to get cleaned up.” he says in a completely normal tone of voice. Like he didn’t just have his tongue in Dean’s ass and like what they’ve done hasn’t changed anything. 

But it hasn’t really, Dean thinks. It’s just gotten a little more...exciting?

Roman holds out his hand and Dean takes it, leveraging himself out of the desk chair. As Roman pulls him towards the bathroom and a shower Dean gives a little happy hum. 

Finally.


End file.
